


El vuelo de la mariposa

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: En un tiempo concreto, en un lugar definido, una persona no hizo lo que debería haber hecho y eso lo cambió todo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

Nadie se lo había esperado, desde lo ocurrido hacia dos noches pensaron que no volverían a verlo. Aun así, a nadie le sorprendió, incluso comprendieron sus ganas de venganza. Eso si, el que él estuviera ahí esa noche era un suicidio. Ellos seguían superándolo en número, eran cinco armados con escopetas contra uno desarmado. El resultado era obvio.

—¿Qué haces aquí puto traidor?—preguntó con prepotencia el Jefe, tanta que ni se molestó en apuntarlo con su escopeta, de todas maneras, sus hombres ya se encargaron de hacerlo.

Ese hombre no se mostró asustado, al contrario, pareció estar contento, como a un niño al que le han regalado la mejor de las golosinas. Eso lo molestó, odiaba a ese puto traidor, al igual que odio a su madre y a la escoria que se tiró, lo odiaba todo de él. Por eso no le hizo ninguna gracia que le sonriera, que pareciera estar tan feliz de estar ahí, cuando debería haber estado acojonado perdido.

El Jefe tomó uno de los olvidados cigarros encendidos que había sobre la mesa, llevándoselo a los labios, aspirando el humo con autentico placer. Incluso se dio tiempo para recrearse en el sabor del mismo. En ese instante se giró a si mismo que de esa noche no pasaría, por fin iba a matar a esa jodida mala hierba que tantos años se le había resistido.

—Dispararle —no lo hicieron, sus hombres no lo hicieron y eso lo encolerizó aún más si cabe. Miró hacía esos tontos que no se atrevían a cumplir una orden tan sencilla y lo único que vio fue a esos idiotas acojonados perdidos—. ¡He dicho que disparéis! —espetó repleto de cólera.

—Señor —tartamudeó uno de sus hombres, sin poder quitar la vista de ese hombre que fumaba tan tranquilo. Lo miraba pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma—. Su mano—murmuró con autentico terror.

Entonces lo miró y pudo sentir como se le helaba hasta la última gota de su sangre. No, no podía ser, simplemente era imposible que ese hombre tuviera esa marca. Sus piernas temblaron, comprendió el porqué sus hombres estaban tan asustados, en ese momento él mismo se sintió aterrado. Ese hombre de pelo azul que estaba ante ellos tenía tatuado en la palma de la mano una mariposa. Una mariposa cuyo significado conocían todos los de la sala.

Y fue esa mariposa, lo último que vieron todo ellos, esa noche en un clan entero fue exterminado de principio a fin. Lo único que quedaron serían los niños que vieron sin comprender a esa mariposa que se posaba sobre los cadáveres de aquellos que los habían gobernado.

***

Miró sus manos, las cuales se encontrabas tapizadas de pequeñas heridas. Era una pena que no fueran sólo sus manos las que se encontraban en ese estado, todo él se encontraba lleno de arañazos, golpes y magulladuras. Además, su ropa estaba gastada y se deshacía por mil sitios. 

Salió de su escondite, ya se había cansado de llorar, ya se había cansado de ocultarse, ya se había cansado de lamentarse. Iba a hacer algo, iba a vengarse de todos, de todos los que estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de sus padres. Empezaría por llevarles a los niños rubios y luego acabaría con su gente. El chico comenzó a andar por la superficie pedregosa de monte, debía acabar con esos niños y para ello, primero tenía que encontrarlos. Algo que no le fue difícil, sin duda esos niños eran estúpidos, acercase tanto al territorio de un clan que quería exterminarlos. Los observó escondido entre los matorrales, estaban en un rio poco profundo, sobre un camino de piedras que ellos mismos habían formado. Parecían estar intentando pescar unos peces con unos cubos de hojalata. Se fijó mejor en ellos, el mayor era un niño rubio de unos siete años acompañado por una niña, la cual era visiblemente menor, como mucho tendría cinco años.

Posó su mano sobre la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo y que su madre le había regalado años atrás. Apretó el mango de la navaja, debía acabar con esos niños y así limpiar el nombre de su madre, así demostrar que ella era la mejor mujer del mundo y no una vulgar traidora. Pero, ¿y si esos niños no eran los que habían ocasionado todo ese problema? Daba igual, de todas maneras, ellos debían exterminar a los lemurianos, esos niños rubios formaba parte de una plaga que enfermaba a su montaña y con la que debían acabar. No importaba si eran o no los mismos niños. Los puntitos de sus frentes los delataban como lemurianos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Con esos pensamientos salió de entre los matorrales, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de los niños. Los cuales tuvieron los suficientes reflejos como para apartarse del ataque inicial de Manigoldo. Él los miró con odio, los odiaba como nunca creyó poder odiar a alguien. Y ellos le miraron sin comprender qué quería. El niño se puso delante de la niña, como protegiéndola, de poco le iba a servir.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el niño.

Ese niño estaba asustado, podía observar como sus pies, en ese momento cubiertos por el agua del riachuelo, temblaban. Pero aun así, sus ojos castaños le miraban con decisión, con orgullo, con valentía. Sin embargo, él lo odiaba e iba a acabar con esa maldita mirada.

—¡Mataros! —exclamó mientras cargaba contra ellos, dispuesto a acuchillarlos.

Entonces, alguien lo agarró por la muñeca, fue un agarré fuerte, tanto como para detenerlo. Miró a la persona que lo había parado, ni siquiera lo había visto llegar, ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Desvió su mirada hacía la cara de esa imponente figura, esperando encontrarse a un joven en la plenitud de su fuerza, mas, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un anciano de ojos calmados y pelo largo más blanco que las nubes de un día soleado.  
Los niños se calmaron, mirando con una sonrisa hacía el hombre que los acababa de salvar. El chico de pelo azul no tuvo ninguna duda, ese hombre estaba con los rubios, tenía las marcas de los lemurianos en vez de cejas.

—¿Por que un joven ha intentado matar a dos críos aún más pequeños? —no estaba enfadado, ese hombre no estaba enfadado y eso fue lo que más lo aterró, su calma. Porque si era capaz de mantener la calma en un momento como ese, significaba que no lo consideraba un peligro.

—¡Porqué son lemurianos y mi misión es matarlos! —contestó, forcejeando en busca de una libertad imposible. Ese hombre le podía.

—Los tuyos no envían a niños a por nosotros —dijo el anciano—. ¿Por qué quisiste matarlos?—insistió.

De pronto, sintió algo que en su vida había sentido, al mirar a ese hombre notó una calma infinita y una calidez sin fronteras. Como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa sin temer. 

—¡Los odio!, odio a esos niños —admitió, mirando a los niños, el de ojos castaños le sostuvo la mirada y eso sólo logró que su odio por él aumentara—. Mi madre esta muerta por su culpa.

El agarre finalizó, el hombre lo había soltado. Lo miró con incredulidad, ¿acaso ese hombre había decidido que ya no valía la pena continuar hablando con él? ¿Acaso ese hombre iba a matarlo? Como ellos hacían con los suyos, él estaba dispuesto a matar a esos niños, así que si lo mataba, no sentiría rencor alguno contra ese anciano. Pero no paso nada de eso, el hombre se giró, mirando fijamente a los niños. Mientras, él se quedó ahí, con la navaja aún en la mano, podría usarla, podría ir contra ellos, pero no se atrevió, porque no era rival para ese hombre.

—¿Ves? Lo que te contamos de la mujer que no nos disparó era verdad—habló la niña consternada.

Habían sido ellos, era la confirmación que le faltaba. Delante suyo, se encontraban los causantes de la muerte de su madre y él ni siquiera se atrevía a acabar con ellos y cumplir su venganza. Apretó la mano con la que sostenía la navaja, era un cobarde indigno de ser hijo de sus padres. Si no hubiera dudado, si los hubiera matado sin más, ese hombre no habría aparecido, no habría tenido tiempo para llegar a salvarlos. O eso pensó para consolarse de su cobardía.

—Os he dicho mil veces que no debéis alejaros tanto —les reprochó el hombre, mientras que su voz fue apacible, sus ojos rebosaban reproche. Los niños agacharon la cabeza asustados—. Mirad lo que habéis logrado —dijo, señalando al de chico de pelo azul, quien no supo dónde meterse.

—Fue culpa mía —soltó el niño avergonzado—. No volveremos a alejarnos...

—Más os vale —concluyó el anciano—. De todas maneras, será Hakurei quien decida vuestro castigo —así dio por finalizada esa conversación.

Los niños se limitaron a asentir cabizbajos. El hombre dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacía el chico de pelo azul, a quien miró con calma, toda la furia que lo había invadido mientras le echaba la bronca a los niños, se había esfumado.

—Ven con nosotros —esas palabras sonaron más a orden que a propuesta—. Los tuyos no te aceptan por lo que hizo tu madre, a los nuestros le da igual de que clan seas mientras no nos metas en problemas.

Eso no podía estar pasando, era imposible. Aquella plaga que debía eliminar, aquel grupo le estaba proponiendo cobijo. No, era imposible, debían ser enemigos, ese hombre debía matarlo.

—Quería matarnos —comentó el niño, a quien parecía no hacerle demasiada gracia esa propuesta.

—Si, pero no lo hizo, por lo que mientras siga tranquilo, puede estar con nosotros —el anciano lo miró—. No creas que lo hago por ti, lo hago por tu madre. Ella mostró piedad hacía los nuestros, así que mi manera de devolverle el favor, es cuidar de su hijo.

Quiso gritar que no, que eso sólo estropearía aun más si cabe el nombre de su madre. Sin embargo, esas personas le estaban ofreciendo ayuda, ese hombre le estaba aceptando por algo que hizo su madre. Mientras que los suyos, la habían matado por eso mismo. Los suyos lo habían despreciado por lo que ella hizo, lo habían repudiado después de perdonarle la vida. Y si a él le habían perdonado la vida, fue sólo porque su madre lo suplicó. Su padre no había tenido la misma suerte.

Asintió, ni él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero aceptó.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el anciano.

—Manigoldo —murmuró, aun sin poder creerse nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

***  
La quinta vez que fallo estrepitosamente en subirse a ese árbol, le propinó al inocente árbol una patada tan fuerte, que logró hacerse daño a si mismo. 

—¡Mierda! —exclamó dolido mientras se agachó para cerciorarse de que no se había hecho nada grabe en el pie.

—Siempre has sido malísimo escalando —comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Él se giró para mirar a ese niño rubio, quien en sus doce años, continuaba pareciendo una niña. Bueno, realmente hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de parecer minimamente una niña, pero le sabía tan mal ese tipos de comentarios que no podía no hacérselos. Mas, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado cerciorándose de que no se había roto el pie como para prestarle atención a ese niñato, e incluso como para meterse con él.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —preguntó—. Se me da bien trepar a los árboles.

—No.

Se quedaron en silencio con un ambiente en el cual la tensión casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Aun con los años que habían transcurrido desde ese día, seguían sin llevarse bien. Al principio el rubio intentó estar de buenas con Manigoldo, pero este lo rechazó completamente y en repetidas ocasiones. Siempre que miraba a ese niño, por muy tranquilo y amable que pudiera parecer, lo único que le venía a la mente era que ese mismo chaval era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Incluso Sage intentó lograr que su relación mejorando, obviamente, falló estrepitosamente. Pero, por lo menos ya podían estar juntos y no acabar recurriendo a una pelea física como antaño. Peleas empezadas en la grandísima mayoría de los casos, por Manigoldo.  
A lo largo de los años, consiguió integrarse en ese pequeño clan de lemurianos, formando parte de ellos. El comienzo fue complicado, los otros lo miraban con recelo, pero Sage era su Líder y no pudieron llevar la contraría a esa decisión. Eso, sumado al apoyo de Hakurei, el hermano gemelo de Sage y abuelo del rubio, consiguió que se pudiera quedar en ese clan.

El rubio lo miró con resignación y se dispuso a irse, como siempre. Siempre era él el que huía, el que decidía dar por zanjadas las discusiones. Y Manigoldo no lo soportaba, quería seguir con la riña, quería que viera lo que había provocado por querer pescar unos malditos peces. Ansiaba que notara cómo le había arruinado la vida. Por todo eso, en vez de dejarlo marchar, lo agarró fuertemente del antebrazo, reteniéndolo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó el de ojos castaños, intentando tomarse el asunto con filosofía.

—Nada en particular —respondió Manigoldo con un tono que indicaba totalmente lo contrario.

Shion forcejeó para soltarse del agarre, pero Manigoldo no le dejó escapar, provocando que el rubio se pusiera nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó un poco alterado.

—Nada —repitió.

Miró fijamente a Shion, quien en seguida desvió la mirada. Era una estupidez, pero a nada que lo observara directamente, no tardaba en desviar la mirada dirigiéndola hacía cualquier otro lugar. Y cuando lo hacía su tamaño parecía disminuir. Al igual que en ese momento.

—¿Por qué eres incapaz de mirarme a los ojos?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!—sentenció el niño alterado. Volvió a intentar alejarse de él, pero no le dejó—. Dejame —pidió.

—Si me dices porque eres incapaz de mirarme a los ojos, te soltaré.

Sinceramente, dudaba que el niño le respondiera a algo como eso por el simple hecho de soltarse.

—Porque tus ojos son como los de tu madre —contestó avergonzado.

Efectivamente, lo soltó. Dirigió su mirada a ese niño que le rehuía la mirada acuosa, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Pese a todo lo que le había dicho, con todo lo que le había hecho, jamás le vio llorar o estar a punto de ello. Sencillamente levantaba la cabeza con orgullo y lo soportaba o se enfadaba, pero nunca le mostró debilidad.

—¿La recuerdas? —murmuró Manigoldo, aun sorprendido.

—Me acuerdo de ella cada uno de los días de mi vida —admitió Shion, procurando sonar lo suficientemente fuerte, procurando mantener su orgullo intacto—. ¿Es que acaso piensas, que eres el único que lo pasó mal por lo que ocurrió? —preguntó, visiblemente dolido y enfadado—. Cada maldito día me preguntó porqué no me mato y me arrepiento de que la mataran a ella.

El de pelo azul miró a ese niño incrédulo, después de tantos años, era la primera vez que admitía delante suyo como se sentía. Siempre había pensado que esos hechos no resultaron demasiado importantes para él, nunca los mencionaba, nunca pareció sentir nada al respecto. Por eso su odio hacía él aumento, porque no pareció sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho.

—¿Es qué te crees que necesito tu ayuda para sentirme culpable por la muerte de tus padres?

—Sí, lo pensaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que Manigoldo le habló a ese niño con calma. Esa fue la primera vez en la que fue Manigoldo quien dio por finiquitada la discusión. Sin mediar palabra, se marchó dejando al rubio sólo. Y una vez que estuvo lejos, pudo escuchar el llanto de un niño que cuando era muy pequeño cometió un error, un inocente error que le perseguiría durante toda su vida.

Esa fue la primera vez que atisbó algo bueno en la persona que tantos años llevaba odiando.

***

Hay momentos en la vida de uno que decide reír por no llorar. Él estaba en mitad de uno de esos momentos, riendo, riendo como no lo había hecho nunca, como si le hubieran contado el chiste más divertido del mundo. Era una pena que el chiste en verdad no tuviera gracia, que los golpes dolieran, que las torturas no fueran pasajeras, que la sangre se escurriera entre sus dientes y se escapara por sus heridas. Era una pena el estar tumbado sobre tu propia sangre encima del asqueroso suelo de una repugnante cabaña.

Y aun así, se negó a mostrar el dolor que sentía, nunca les daría ese gusto, aguantaría todo lo que le hicieran con tal de negarles ese macabro placer. Por ello se rió, por eso reía a carcajadas en vez de llorar, consiguiendo la frustración de ese grupo de gilipollas que no sabían ni dar dos pasos sin que su jefe les explicara como se hacía.

—Maldito traidor —escupió el Jefe y también aquel que ocupaba el primer puesto en su lista de personas a las que odiaba—. Te pegas años desaparecido y resulta que estabas con esos sucios lemurianos —dijo con autentico asco—. Ya veo que la traición es algo que va en los genes.

Rió, en verdad esa sarta de patrañas le hizo mucho gracia, si, era un traidor, había traicionado a esos mamones que mataron a su madre por sentir piedad. Así que no se sintió nada mal por ser un traidor. Por lo menos era un traidor con principios y el estar con los lemurianos fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida.

Escupió sangre a las limpias botas de ese mamón, quien le dio una buena patada en la cara. Dolió como los mil demonios, pero ya daba igual. Total, pronto estaría muerto.

—Si, soy un traidor, he vivido con los lemurianos y no me arrepiento de nada, porque he sido un millón de veces más feliz que si hubiera vivido con unos hijos de puta como vosotros.

Otro golpe. Y pensar que hace años quiso volver con ellos, y pensar que durante tanto tiempo se creyó sus mentiras. Mas, ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde eso, ya no creía que los lemurianos eran una plaga que había que exterminar porque mataban a la montaña, porque acababan con sus viviendas, porque querían matarlos. En verdad, para los lemurianos, esas personas sólo eran unos asesinos que los perseguían sin ningún motivo. Ellos nunca les habían hecho nada y aun así, los querían muertos. Los lemurianos sólo querían vivir tranquilos, pero no iban a permitir que acabaran con los suyos.

—¡Dejate de estupideces! —exclamó el Jefe a la vez que le propinó otro golpe, esa vez en el pecho—. Los lemurianos son simples parásitos que han de ser exterminados antes de que acaben con nosotros, por ello estamos aquí, por ello existimos, ¡porqué nuestra misión es erradicarlos!

Ya tardaba en venir con esas vacías palabras que una vez tomó como ciertas, sin embargo, con el transcurso de los años se dio cuenta de cuantos errores tenían. Según sus creencias su existencia consistía en la erradicación de los lemurianos y en torno a eso vivían. En la actualidad, el vivir por el simple hecho de acabar con alguien sólo por existir le resultaba una estupidez. O al menos, él no quería vivir sólo para dedicarse a acabar con un clan.

—Pues si existimos para eso somos horribles en nuestro trabajo, porque ellos conocen muchísimo mejor la montaña y nos evitan de maravilla —su voz era cada vez más débil y su visión más borrosa—. Si ellos realmente quisieran acabar con nosotros, lo habrían hecho hace ya demasiado tiempo.

Los lemurianos tenían muchos trucos y si se lo hubieran planteado, los podrían haber vencido. Si no lo hicieron, fue porque no ansiaban un derramamiento de sangre, algo que consideraban inútil. 

—Esa es nuestra prueba, vencer a seres malignos que pueden con nosotros, que nos superan —más golpes llegaron y su consciencia comenzó a esfumarse—. En la otra vida seremos recompensados por nuestros sacrificios en esta.

No lo escuchaba, en un momento dado fue incapaz de concentrarse, todo era tan borroso, tan irreal, tan sin sentido. Se había pasado toda su infancia escuchando lo mismo tantas que veces, las suficientes como para llegar a creérselas, pero ya no, ya no lo creería. Intentó volver a prestarle atención y de algo pudo enterarse, lo suficiente como para llevarle la contraría. Sabía que todo lo que le dijera sería inútil, que no cambiaría nada. Que los miembros del clan seguirían pensando lo mismo respecto a los lemurianos, pero, por lo menos él se quedaría más tranquilo consigo mismo. Estaba seguro que no tardarían en rematarlo, siempre era así, cuando veían que no sacarían nada del rehén, cuando ya lo habían forzado y aun así callaba. Lo asesinaban.

Sin embargo, el golpe de gracia nunca llegó.

—Te mantendremos vivo, para que tus queridos lemurianos vengan a rescatarte y podamos acabar con algunos. Por lo menos así habrás servido para algo —explicó el Jefe, mirándole como si fuera superior a él.

—No vendrán, ellos no son de los que vienen.

Desde que fue atrapado por ellos, fue consciente de que los lemurianos no vendrían a salvarlo. No podían permitírselo, porque provocarían un derramamiento de sangre que llevaban tiempo intentado evitar. Y aun así le jodió y mucho, quería seguir viviendo, quería meterle a ese hombre su propia escopeta por el culo, quería demostrarles a esos subnormales, que estaban equivocados y que se debía dejar de mierdas raras, para sencillamente vivir un poco más. Quería continuar pasando sus tardes escuchando a Sage hablar, discutiendo con Hakurei, picando a Yuzuriha, riéndose de Tokusa y jugando con Atla. Quería volver a ver a Shion sonriendo, quería ver a Shion. Estaba condenado y cuando vieran que su vida no valía nada, lo matarían, como a sus padres. ¿Shion lo lloraría? Ojalá que no, no le gustaba ver a Shion llorar.

—¡Esos monstruos!—espetó el Jefe sorprendido—. ¿Acaso abandonan a los suyos como si fueran sucias alimañas?

Ni siquiera iba a malgastar saliva hablando con ese tonto. De todas maneras, tenía la certeza de que probarían a ver si decía la verdad y cuando estuviera confirmado, acabarían con su vida sin más.

—Los lemurianos son muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que no son monstruos.

***

Miró su borroso reflejo en ese pequeño riachuelo, por esa zona los ríos eran muy pequeños, tanto que de un sencillo salto se podían cruzar; sumado a una profundidad escasa, tanto que esos ríos cubrían poco más que los pies. Los cientos de piedras que descansaban en su interior se podían observar sin ningún problema y sus aguan eran frías, mucho. Nunca había peces en esa zona del rio, por lo que le contaron, más abajo en el rio si que se podían pescar pequeños peces.

La comida llevaba tiempo escaseando y por ello pensó en su tierna inocencia que si pescaba algo rio abajo, sería de ayuda. Podría demostrar que ya no era un niño. Sabía que no podía seguir el rio, pues llegaría hasta esos señores malvados que los buscaban para acabar con ellos. Por eso vivían en lugares tan altos y de difícil acceso, porque esos humanos eran incapaces de llegar hasta ahí. Esos hombres desconocían la montaña, mientras que los lemurianos la conocían mejor que la palma de su mano. Por lo que moverse por ella era algo increíblemente sencillo incluso para un niño de siete años. 

Nunca debería haberlo hecho, porque, puede que te hayan contado muchas historias sobre algo. Él había oído hablar mucho sobre esos hombres, pero le resultaban simples cuentos, como si no existieran de verdad. Que tan equivocado estaba, ese clan existía y eran tal como las historias contaban, incluso peores, porque eran reales.

Y un miembro de ese clan que ansiaba su extinción se mudó a vivir con ellos. 

Le resultaba imposible mirar a ese chico de pelo azul a la cara, era igual a su madre, la mujer que le había perdonado la vida, la mujer que murió por perdonarle la vida a él y a su hermana Yuzuriha. Él era el culpable de la muerte de esa mujer. Mas, seguía sin comprender porqué esa mujer le había perdonado la vida sabiendo lo que podría pasarle. Miró al hijo de esa mujer de refilón, buscando en él una respuesta que no encontró. Lo único que vio fue odio, odio dirigido hacia él.

Cuando vio que el chico lo miró, desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola al rio. Llevaba dos meses con ellos y siempre que mantenían una conversación, acababan mal, especialmente él.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó el chico, buscando pelea.

—El rio —murmuró.

—¿Es qué quieres pescar? —su voz se escuchó más cerca, estaba acercándose.

—No hay peces en esta parte del rio.

Lo empujó al frío rio, él se quedó sentado, notando como las piedras más pequeñas se movían debajo suyo. Sintió la fría agua del rio a su alrededor y aun así, se quedó quieto. Quería gritarle a ese imbécil, quería gritarle muchas cosas. No lo hizo, porque todo eso era culpa suya.

—Ahora hay un merluzo.

Hakurei llegó antes de que la cosa fuera a peor, pero Shion pudo ver como el odio de Manigoldo hacía él, aumento. Parecía haber comprendido que su madre murió porque a un niño se le ocurrió ir a pescar a un lugar donde tenía prohibido ir en busca de comida para los suyos.

Si, podría haber tenido buenas intenciones, pero eso ya daba igual.

***

Si tuviera que decidir entre una de las tareas que menos le gustaba hacer, el lavar la ropa estaría sin lugar a dudas, en alguna de las primeras posiciones. Las tareas del hogar se las repartían los miembros que vivían en su casa, que en ese momento eran Sage, Hakurei, Yuzuriha, Tokusa, Atla y Manigoldo. Ese día a él le había tocado lavar la ropa, así que ahí se encontraba, en ese poco profundo rio limpiando la ropa dentro del agua congelada. Por culpa de esto último, sus manos se tiñeron de rojo, era molesta, pero ya hacía tiempo que se acostumbró a eso.

Por lo menos le sirvió para relajarse y pensar en otros asuntos. No se podía quitar de la mente aquello que había ocurrido esa mañana y eso que ansiaba poder hacerlo. Era algo sencillamente imposible, tan irreal. Aumento la presión del jabón sobre la ropa, pagando sus frustraciones con la inocente ropa que debía lavar.

—¿Qué ha hecho la ropa para que la tortures de esa manera?

—La estoy lavando a fondo, no torturándola —corrigió.

El de pelo azul asintió, sin quitarle ojo, estaba de pie sobre una gran piedra que se encontraba incrustada en la tierra que había junto al rio. El aire balanceaba los cabellos de ambos de una manera agradable, rompiendo con el silencio de la mañana y moviendo lentamente las blancas nubes, logrando así que el lugar donde se encontraba cambiara de sombra a soleado cada poco tiempo.

—Creo que la ropa no opina lo mismo —le echó una ojeada a la ropa—. ¿Verdad ropa?

—No sé que me preocupa más, que le hables a la ropa o que pienses que va a responderte —dijo el adolescente con desdén.

No era su día y eso que era temprano. No sólo era que le tocara realizar esa labor que tanto odiaba, o que a primerísima hora hubiera tenido una discusión muy acalorada con Hakurei. Todo era por culpa que aquello que cierta persona le había dicho y que no, no podía ir en serio, porque era absolutamente imposible.

—¡Oh vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Manigoldo en un tono muy exagerado anticipando alguno de sus comentarios habituales— ¡Te ha bajado la regla!—Shion dejó de lavar para poder dedicarle toda su atención a la mirada de odio que le echó—. No me mires con esa cara, con trece años ya era hora de que te viniera.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no soy una chica!—exclamó molesto.

Odiaba cuando lo comparaba con una chica, o más bien odiaba que se metiera con él, independientemente de la manera que empleara para esa labor. Se levantó para plantarle cara, que siendo que Manigoldo le sacaba una cabeza, contribuía a que su presencia frente al de ojos morados no fuera muy intimidante. Pero prefería eso que quedarse callado.

—Con la cara de niña que tienes me cuesta creerme —continuó Manigoldo, haciéndose el desentendido—. Además, nunca he comprobado que fueras chico —dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa con el único objetivo de meterse con él.

—¡Si tantas dudas tienes te dejo que me veas desnudo!

Esa consternación pillo por sorpresa al de pelo azul, en su vida se le habría ocurrido que Shion le respondería algo como. Posiblemente, por esa razón, le costó tanto responder a eso. Tenía que ser por eso.

—No… gracias… —respondió un tanto cortado y desviando un poco la mirada de esos ojos castaños que lo miraban teñidos de rabia.

—Espera— murmuró Shion sorprendido—. Has tenido que pensarlo… ¿ibas a contestar que sí?—preguntó el menor asustando y escandalizado.

O más que asustado, se sintió sorprendido. Miró a Manigoldo, quien tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, él intentó no darle vueltas al asunto. Porque ese sonrojo, esa reacción, no podía ser porque Manigoldo pensara de él de esa manera, era absolutamente imposible por tantas y tantas razones. Como que mató a su madre.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó, recuperando su prepotencia, eso sí, el sonrojo se mantuvo—. Es que no me esperaba que me contestaras eso—se defendió.

Asintió lentamente a esas palabras, sí, tenían sentido. Manigoldo era el que solía soltar las burradas o los comentarios dirigidos a molestar a la gente, el que le hubieran seguido la corriente debió desconcertarlo. Sin duda, era eso, sólo que el sonrojo le había hecho malinterpretar la situación.

—Manigoldo —habló Shion, con un tono totalmente distinto, mucho más melancólico. Quería hablar con él sobre otra cosa aprovechando que estaban solos—. ¿Aún me odias? —preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos tristes.

Manigoldo observó el suelo sin decir nada y Shion notó como algo se le rompía dentro. Algo que se reparó por completo cuando el de ojos morados lo abrazo. Nunca lo había abrazado, ni siquiera supo si decía corresponder el abrazo, se quedó ahí, dejándose abrazar y sin saber cómo actuar. Fue un abrazo cálido, tanto que el sentir que esa calidez provenía de Manigoldo le resulto casi imposible. Y le hizo preguntarse si un abrazo de la madre del de pelo azul habría sido tan cálido. O sencillamente se preguntó si el abrazo de una madre habría sido cálido, de todas manera, él nunca pudo conocer a la suya. Sin embargo, supo que un abrazo de esa difunta mujer, le habría resultado muy diferente de lo que le estaba resultando ese. Ojalá pudiera ser eterno.

—Ya no te odio —aseguró Manigoldo. Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Shion y sus dedos se perdieron entre un mar revuelto de cientos de cabellos rubios—. Desde que lo hablamos… he conseguido perdonarte.

Con la acción de Manigoldo, la distancia entre ellos se redujo aun más y Shion se agachó un pelín para que su cabeza quedara apoyada sobre el pecho de Manigoldo. Escuchó el corazón del otro, que latía a mil por hora, a lo mejor le seguía costando estar cerca de él, pese a haber dejado de odiarle. El fin del odio, no equivalía al perdón, era un paso hacía eso, mas no lo mismo.

—Si lo hubiéramos hablado antes… si lo hubiéramos hablado hace años ¿podríamos habernos llevado bien mucho antes?—preguntó, con añoranza de ese pasado alternativo en el que desde hacia años podía estar como en ese momento. Agarró la ropa de Manigoldo, deseando que no se fuera, que todo siguiera así—. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan idiotas y hubiéramos hablado antes.

—Si… ojalá.

***  
Estaba cómo, la verdad es que le gustaba poder estar tumbado sobre las mullidas mantas sin tener nada mejor que hacer. A veces era agradable disfrutar de hacer nada. Las sombras alargadas del anochecer se asomaban por la ventana, estirando los pocos muebles que tenían en su simple choza de piedra. El viento soplaba fuera, podía oír su rumor, siempre podía oír el rumor del viento. 

Una mariposa entró, una diminuta mariposa de color lila que le resultó simpática y no le quitó ojo, porque a esa altitud en la montaña apenas había mariposas. Se quedó quieto, intentando que la mariposa se acercara hasta él para poder verla mejor. Algo que ocurrió, pues esa pequeña mariposa se posó sobre la mano que tenía frente a su cara. Ella movió sus patas y alas, él no sabía porqué las mariposas hacían eso, aunque a decir verdad, casi no sabía nada mariposas.

Ese color lila le recordó a los ojos de aquella extraña mujer que había conocido el día anterior. Tenía unos ojos bonitos, de un color que nunca había visto en los ojos de alguien. Fue un encuentro extraño que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza. Aunque según Sage y Hakurei, no había sido más que un producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, él sabía que había ocurrido de verdad.

—Aleja a ese bicho de ti— habló Hakurei.

Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni había escuchado a su abuelo entrar. La mariposa siguió sobre su mano, por lo que él sólo movió sus ojos. Si bien no pudo ver al anciano, estaba a sus espaldas. Lo siguiente que hizo el anciano fue llegar hasta él y mover la mano cerca de la mariposa para que esta se fuera volando, para su disgusto. Se incorporó un poco precipitadamente, para encontrarse a su abuelo sentado a su lado sobre las mantas, con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?— preguntó, no con enfado, sino más bien con pereza. 

Por muy pocas mariposas que hubiera visto en su vida, fue consciente de el desagrado que despertaban esos apacibles insectos en su abuelo.

—Nunca tengas una mariposa cerca con tanta calma —respondió tajante, aunque al notar como su nieto lo miraba un poco aburrido, decidió poner un poco de su parte. Hakurei agarró a Shion para incorporarlo y sentarlo sobre sus piernas. Shion sonrió complacido ante eso, le encantaba cuando su abuelo lo cargaba en brazos, porque siempre acaban jugando y jugar con su abuelo era divertido— Escuchame Shion y escuchame con atención —le pidió, a lo que el niño asintió con curiosidad—. Las mariposas son seres de mal fario.

—Pensaba que tú no creías en esas cosas—cortó el niño

—Y no creo en esa clase de historias, eso es algo que tu bien sabes —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero en este caso, no me hace falta creerlo, sé que es verdad Shion. Las mariposas son criaturas de mal fario, que traen la tristeza y la muerte —se quedó un poco callado, como recordando algo. Shion supuso que estaba pensando en Avenir, pero no dijo nada—. No quiero que te pase nada malo Shion, por eso procura no acercarte demasiado a las mariposas.

Levantó su cabeza a la vez que la echaba hacía atrás buscando a su abuelo. La verdad era que no lo comprendía del todo, pero si su abuelo se lo pedía así, se mantendría alejado de las mariposas.

—No te preocupes, yo no me desharé en el aire—comentó el niño con una pequeña sonrisas.

No se dijeron mucho más, sólo se quedaron ahí sentados viendo como las sombras se alargaban más y más, llevándose con ellas toda la luz. El niño miró a la ventana en cuya repisa continuaba esa mariposa lila, que por culpa de la oscuridad en ese momento era morada. Ese color morado le resultó bastante bonito.

***

No, no podía estar pasando, era una pesadilla, si, seguro que era una pesadilla y de un momento a otro despertaría sobresaltado en su cuarto. Entonces, correría hacía la habitación de sus padres y dejaría caer que había tenido una pesadilla, de tal manera que para alguien de su edad no resultara humillante. Entonces, su madre se levantaría primero, seguida por su padre e irían a tomarse algo a la cocina. Luego, comenzarían a contarse cuentos e historias, para pasar el rato durante horas. Hasta que las primeras luces de la mañana se colaran disimuladamente por la ventana, avisándoles que si quería dormir, debían aprovechar e irse inmediatamente a la cama.

Habría sido perfecto, todo habría sido como siempre que tenía una pesadilla.

Pero no era una pesadilla, estaba pasando de verdad.

Y eso fue más aterrador que cualquier pesadilla que hubiera tenido jamás.

Las hierbas amarillentas, convertidas en paja por el inusual calor que había echo, ya no eran amarillas, eran rojas. Del mismo rojo que tenía la sangre de su padre. Quien yacía muerto sobre la hierba, le habían dado un tiro en la cabeza, él nunca podrá saber la razón de su propia muerte. Entonces la vio, vio a esa extraña mariposa oscura que se posaba sobre el cadáver de su padre, ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

En frente estaba su madre, sentada sobre sus rodillas, repleta de golpes y aun así, tan digna como siempre. Miraba con la cabeza en alto, en ningún momento agachó la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando le dieron el tiro a su padre. Sus lagrimas se escapaban disimuladamente por su sucio rostro, pero sus ojos morados seguían mirando con prepotencia. No les permitiría ver ni un atisbo de miedo a aquellos que la mantenían sujeta y que le apuntaban con su escopeta.

El Jefe caminó hacia él con paso firme, como si todo lo que le rodeara fuera propiedad suya, incluso ellos mismos. Le miró directamente a los ojos, pero no dijo nada, sencillamente le dio la espalda a ese niñato que varios de sus hombres tenían bien sujetos y con unas escopetas apuntándole, no le resultaba ninguna amenaza. Observó a la mujer de cabello azul que aun con todo, lo desafiaba con sus ojos morados.

—¿Por qué has matado a mi marido? —preguntó con odio, para sorpresa de todos. Nadie le hablaba así a ese hombre, nadie tenía el valor como para hacerlo.

—Porque tu no mataste a quien deberías haber dado muerte en tu guardia de hace dos días —respondió sonriente, disfrutando de la cara de la mujer, disfrutando del miedo del hijo de esa maldita mujer.

No, no podía estar pasando, su madre era una gran pistolera con una puntería formidable. Era leal a los suyos, debía estar equivocado, por mucho que su madre le plantara cara a esos hombres, no podía haber traicionado a los suyos. No podía haber dejado con vida a un lemuriano, nadie en su sano juicio la haría.

—¡Eran unos niños! —se defendió la mujer—. Eran dos jodidos críos.

—Si, dos niños rubios que no llegarían a los diez años —corroboró el Jefe—. Pero eran lemurianos y nuestra misión es acabar con ellos —recordó, mirando a esa mujer con odio.

—Sólo eran niños.

—Pero esos niños crecerán e irán en nuestra contra.

—Nunca he visto a un lemuriano atacarnos sin ningún motivo.

Todo eso no podía estar pasando, su madre no podía ser una traidora, su madre no podía haber perdonado la vida a dos alimañas. Su madre no podía morir por eso, sólo estaba pasando un mal momento. Los habían sacado a rastras de su casa, los habían golpeado, se habían reído de ellos, todo eso sin decirles porqué lo hacían. Acababan de matar a su marido delante de sus narices, era normal que le llevara la contraria al Jefe, estaba enfada y con razón. 

Pero no podía ser una traidora.

No podía haberlos traicionado.

No podía haberle traicionado.

—¡Esta enfada! —exclamó Manigoldo, aguantándose el miedo. —¡No puede hablar en serio!—el Jefe lo miró—. No puede… hablar el serio—murmuró, diciéndoselo más a si mismo que a los demás.

El Jefe no medió palabra, sencillamente se acercó hasta estar en frente de ese adolescente que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver esa figura horrible a contraluz. Junto a la que volaba de forma errática la mariposa que anteriormente había estado posada sobre el cadáver de su padre. Levantó su arma y le puso el cañón de la escopeta entre ceja y ceja.

—Tu madre es una traidora —habló el hombre, tan tranquilo, sin levantar nada la voz. Ese hombre nunca le había dado tanto miedo, nunca le había parecido un monstruo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos empezaron amenazar con dejar escapar las lagrimas que tanto rato llevaba conteniendo. No, no podía ser, no podía morir así—. Y por eso vosotros tres vais a morir.

Iba a morir, iba a morir, no quería morir, no quería dejar de vivir. De verdad que no quería, él lo único que ansiaba era vivir, quería vivir, quería estar vivo. Quería conocer el mundo, quería continuar vivo. No quería reunirse con su padre, no, todavía no, quería vivir y cuando él muriera, después de muchos años, entonces quería volver a ver a su padre en la otra vida y contarle las apasionantes aventuras que había vivido.

Quería vivir.

—¡Detente! —exclamó su madre, mostrando por primera vez desesperación—. ¡Qué yo sea una traidora no significa que mi familia lo sea! ¡No sabían nada!

El hombre la miró complacido, por fin había descubierto el talón de Aquiles de aquella temible mujer. Le resultó decepcionante que fuera algo tan simple como su amor por su hijo. Pero menos daba una piedra. Por lo que apretó el gatillo, dispuesto a volarle la cabeza a Manigoldo.

—No lo mates —pidió la mujer, muy desesperada—. Por favor… no lo mates—eso sonó a suplica, así que el hombre se giró, mirando a la mujer como si le acabara de dar el mejor regalo del mundo, por lo que ella continuó hablando—. Es sólo un niño, matame a mí, fui yo quien cometió el crimen, no él.

A decir verdad, no podría decir si el hombre se quedó ahí, callado y dándole vueltas al asunto durante horas o sólo unos minutos. De lo que si que estaba seguro, era de que le pareció que lo que transcurrieron, no fueron ni segundos ni minutos, sino años enteros. Años enteros durante los cuales el vuelo de la mariposa se ralentizó. Entonces, el hombre miró a la mujer contento, había obtenido lo que ansiaba de ella, que le suplicara. Así que apartó el arma de Manigoldo y se la dirigió a su madre.

—Muy bien, tú mueres y el vive.

Ella suspiró con calma, mientras Manigoldo lo miró sin poder creárselo. No, nada de lo ocurrido podía ser real.

—Dame tu palabra —suplicó.

—Te doy mi palabra de que dejaré a tu hijo con vida.

Y ella sonrió complacida y aliviada por esas palabras, luego, le dirigió una mirada a Manigoldo. No fue una mirada de miedo o arrepentimiento, fue una mirada de esperanza, de satisfacción, de felicidad. La mariposa se posó sobre el pelo azul de esa mujer, como si fuera un adorno para el pelo, se veía tan radiante. Ella lo miraba sonriente, al contrario que él, quien ya llevaba un rato llorando como si tuviera seis años, pero le daba igual. Tuvo la sensación de que su madre iba a decirle algo. Él tenía tantas cosas que decirle, ¿qué se le dice a alguien que quieres y que va a morir delante de tus ojos? Nunca conoció la respuesta, antes de que pudieran decirse una palabra sonó un disparo, la mariposa alzó el vuelo y sus recuerdos se volvieron borrosos. 

De pronto la realidad se difuminó y la claridad desapareció. Nada tenía sentido, como todo lo ocurrido en ese día. Nada podía ser real. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, inmóvil y llorando. En otro momento habría sido orgullo, habría insultado a alguien, no les habría permitido ver sus lagrimas. Pero acaban de matar a su padres y él estaba vivo, todo el mundo tiene un limite. Lo peor de todo, fue ese pequeño alivio de sentirse vivo, de no haber sido él el muerto. Fue espantoso, en su vida se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo. No era afortunado, ni en broma. Escuchó la voz del hombre que acababa de matar a sus padres, lo desterró, hasta que pudiera demostrar que no era un traidor. Era una bonita manera de dejarlo morir sin matarlo directamente.

Ese día no llovía, hacía un maldito Sol que contrastaba con sus sentimientos. Las horas pasaron, incluso puede que los días, nadie movió los cadáveres de sus padres. Él lo hizo, con piedras cavó las tumbas, con sus manos, con sus pies, con lo que pudo removió la seca tierra para darles en muerte la misma dignidad con la que vivieron. Al acabar sus manos estaban destrozadas, pero poco le importaba ya. Miró la tierra removida, sus padres descasarían ahí por siempre.

Entonces llegó el ¿y ahora qué?. Se sentó frente a las tumbas de sus padres pensando en eso, sólo en eso. Con la única compañía de esa mariposa que se encontraba posada sobre la tierra batida de las tumbas de sus padres. Entonces llegó la respuesta, se vengaría, mataría a los niños que mataron a sus padres. Llevaría los cuerpos y demostraría que no era un traidor, luego lo readmitirían y se ganaría sus confianzas. Hasta que un día mataría al cerdo que mató a sus padres.

Se fue decidido, sin mirar atrás, mientras sus lagrimas le entorpecieron el camino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

Si algo aprendió a lo largo del tiempo junto a los lemurianos, era que en esa apartada zona de la montaña, repleta de piedra y falta de arboles, el viento siempre estaba presente. De una forma más o menos suave, pero siempre estaba ahí. Como ese día, que se encargó de mover los largos cabellos de Shion de un lado a otro, para molestia de joven y regocijo propio. Pues el tiempo y el no querer cortarse el pelo, provocó que el rubio poseyera una larga melena.

—Tu pelo te ataca —bromeó.

Shion se giró para mirarlo, observándolo de reojo, para luego volver a darse la vuelta y observar con tranquilidad los escarpados acantilados cubiertos por una fina capa verde que había bajo sus pies. Otra fuerte volanda de aire llevó sus larguísimos cabellos a su cara, por lo que le tocó apartarlos ya un tanto harto de tener que hacer eso todo el rato.

—¿Por qué te sigues dejando el pelo largo con lo que te molesta? —preguntó Manigoldo, nunca comprendió eso.

—Porque me gusta —fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

Lo observó durante un poco más, manteniendo esa distancia que los separaba. ¿Desde cuándo la distancia entre ellos había aumentado tanto?

—Por lo menos te queda bien —comentó, desinteresado—. Aunque a ti cualquier cosa te quedaría bien.

Mierda, no podía haber dicho eso en alto, no, no podía ser. Pero lo era y Shion se giró precipitadamente, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por esas palabras.

—¿Qué?—preguntó incrédulo Shion.

Esa pregunta fue inútil, por mucho que quisieran negarlo, Manigoldo había dicho aquellas palabras. Así que decidió llevar las consecuencias de sus palabras hasta el final.

—Que eres guapo —soltó. El rubio parpadeó, como queriendo asumir el piropo que Manigoldo le soltó—. No es para tanto, Yuzuriha también me parece guapa— se defendió, ni siquiera supo de qué se defendía.

Podían darle muchas vueltas al asunto, podían continuar mirándose de esa forma esquiva, podían seguir aumentando la distancia entre ellos de una forma artificial. Pero eso no solucionaría nada. Era hora de afrontar la verdad que tanto tiempo llevaban esquivando y era ahora o nunca. Porque si lo dejaban pasar, ninguno daría ese necesario paso.

—Shion —llamó Manigoldo, captando la atención del rubio, quien lo miró entre aterrado y expectante—. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Hubiera sido más bonito y más cortés si él mismo hubiera admitido sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Mas no era fácil, no era fácil admitir ante una persona tan diferente a uno mismo, hacia quien había dirigido tanto odio, no era fácil sentir eso por una persona. Y tenía miedo, miedo porque el rubio no sintiera lo mismo. Sí, era estúpido, él, que tan pocas veces sintió eso, tenía miedo del rechazo.

Se encontró de lleno con esos ojos castaños que tanta vida desprendían, que tanta pasión emanaban, esos ojos que cada vez estaban tan cerca suyo. Esos ojos que en menos de un parpadeo estaban frente a él, esos ojos que se cerraron cuando notó el beso. Entonces, se dejó llevar por esos ojos y abrazó fuertemente al rubio, ansiando que nunca que se escapara de entre sus manos. Ni siquiera supo si ese fue o no un buen beso y a decir verdad, poco importó ese nimio detalle. Lo importante fue que el beso lo recibió por parte de Shion.

—Te quiero— aseguró el rubio, volviendo a mirarlo fijamente.

Él sonrió, sonrió como hacía tantos años que no lo hacía. No fue una de sus sonrisas divertidas, no fue una de sus sonrisas de burla. Fue una sonrisa que emitía felicidad, toda la felicidad que sintió como se apoderó de él fue mostrada en esa sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero —habló por fin. Entonces vio algo en los ojos de Shion, esa culpa que durante tantos años había plantado raíces en el interior de sus ojos y en lo más profundo de su corazón—. No fue tu culpa—dijo, por fin dijo esas palabras—. La culpa fue de esos cabrones que mataron a mi madre por una gilipollez —nunca había sido bueno en las palabras, por ello lo resumió así. Habían pasado muchos años desde que dejó de pensar como esos que antaño fueron de los suyos—. No fue tu culpa y eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, porque te quiero.

Y una triste sonrisa creció en los labios de Shion, puede que él lo hubiera perdonado, mas el propio Shion aun no se había podido perdonar a si mismo. Pero, por esa vez, se permitió ser feliz junto a la persona que quería.

***

No entendía porqué estaba despierto, después de la paliza, después de los golpes, después de la humillación. Cualquiera pensaría que lo que más le apetecería a uno sería quedarse dormido. Pero él no era así, no tenía ganas de dormirse. Quería huir, quería que fueran a rescatarlo.  
Nada de eso ocurriría, más le valía observar con atención el cielo, grabar en su mente esas blancas estrellas que vería por última vez. No le apetecía pasar su última noche con vida durmiendo, dejándose soñar con cosas que ya nunca pasarían, no ansiaba engañarse con falsas ilusiones que morirían junto a él a la mañana. Pero era duro el saber que uno va a morir en cuanto aparecieran los primeros rayos de Sol. Muy en su interior, no paró de estar presente cierta esperanza. Que perra era la esperanza, dándole falsa ilusiones, haciéndole creer que tenía alguna oportunidad de no morir. Haciéndole creer que alguien vendría a rescatarlo cuando eso nunca pasaría. En esos momentos llegó a sentir odio por la esperanza que le hacía creer que falsas ilusiones. Las estrellas brillaban y la siguiente noche seguirían ahí, brillando como si nada hubiera pasado. La diferencia radicaba en que él no podría verlas. Ojalá pudiera ver las estrellas al día siguiente, ojalá Shion las viera con él. Shion, pensar en él lo entristecía. En esos momentos habría roto tantas cosas cegado por la rabia. Lo único que ansiaba era que no se torturara con su muerte. Añoraba a Shion, demasiado para su gusto, ese rubio era el único que creaba en él esa sensación de amor, incluso en su acepción más inocente.

La puerta se abrió con sigilo, él ni se dio la vuelta. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, esa persona no dijo nada y él no quería hablar con ninguno de esos idiotas. Le importaba una mierda lo qué querría a esas horas de la noche. Lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de ver las estrellas.

Entonces, las cuerdas que ataban sus pies fueron cortadas y sus pies liberados. En aquel momento se percató de que esa persona no era de esos hombres y él dirigió su mirada hacía la persona que se encontraba a sus pies. Era Shion, era Shion quien había ido a por él. Quiso llorar por la ilusión que le hizo ver ahí a Shion, sin embargo, no era el momento para ese tipo de cosas.

—Shion...—murmuró incrédulo.

El rubio le hizo una señal para que se callara y con la navaja que empleó para cortar las cuerdas de los pies, cortó las cuerdas de las manos. La navaja estaba muy afilada, por lo que a Shion no le costó mucho apartar esas ataduras. Ayudó a Manigoldo a incorporarse, y lo examinó asustado por todas las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo. Manigoldo pudo notar también, como un deje de rabia ardió en los ojos de Shion.

—¿Qué hacer aquí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, en verdad se sintió débil y cansado.

—¿Tú que crees? —murmuró Shion molesto—. Rescatarte.

—Los tuyos no hacen esto.

—Y por eso mismo debemos irnos antes de que me arrepienta.

El de pelo azul asintió y comenzó a incorporarse con cuidado. Joder, le dolía todo, mas, por otro lado, la compañía y la ayuda de Shion lo animaron para ponerse en pie. Apenas pudo mantenerse erguido, necesitó la ayuda de Shion para conseguir pararse. 

—¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó, intentado disimular el dolor—. ¿Cómo vamos a salir?

—Tú haz lo que yo te diga —respondió Shion inquieto.

Algo le dijo a Manigoldo que Shion no tenía el plan del todo cerrado, asunto que no le hizo ninguna gracia. Pero ninguna. Aun así, decidió confiar en Shion, si había conseguido llegar hasta él, podría lograr sacarlo. Lo primero que hicieron fue agazaparse junto al ventanal que había en la caseta de madera, todo estaba despejado. Luego, se dirigieron hacía la puerta de la cabaña y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, entonces salieron. Shion cerró la puerta con llave y se la devolvió al guardia que dormía apoyado sobre la pared. Miró preocupado al guardia, pero Shion negó, ese hombre no se despertaría fácilmente. 

Emprendieron un lento camino de vuelta a lo largo de las distintas chozas de madera, parando cada poco para dejar pasar a la gente que vigilaba las calles. Por los caminos oscuros que atravesaron, se toparon con una larga fila de guardias profundamente dormidos. Manigoldo decidió preguntarle más adelante a Shion cómo lo había hecho. Siempre pensó que el escapar o colarse en esa aldea era algo imposible, pero Shion con poco había logrado entrar y estaba saliendo. Al parecer esos hombres no eran listos como ellos mismos pensaban, algo que sin duda, alegró de sobremanera a Manigoldo.

Poco tardaron en llegar hasta el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo, ahí la maleza y los árboles le darían cobijo, facilitando su huida. A decir verdad, no podría asegurar que tardaron poco, pero ese tiempo se le pasó volando. Shion había vuelto a por él, había ido a rescatarlo y eso le resultó tan increíble como magnifico. Sino hubiera por las torturas, por lo que le dolía moverse y por todo lo que había pasado, esa podría haber sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Pero esa noche fue de mal a peor y todo por culpa de una casualidad. Una casualidad que quiso que el Jefe de esos asquerosos hombres hubiera bebido mucho, una casualidad que quiso que ese hombre se marchara al bosque cercano a vaciar su vejiga. Y los vio huyendo, cuando debería haber estado lejos, cuando debería haber tenido una guardia que no interviniera con ellos. La casualidad decidió hacerles una jugarreta. Y los disparos empezaron, ellos corrieron, corrieron hasta que los múltiples disparos cesaron, Manigoldo pasó tanto miedo que su dolor desapareció. El silencio y la oscuridad fueron lo único que quedaba. Entonces Manigoldo se calmó, entonces miró a Shion tan contento, feliz por haber logrado escapar, porque aun resultando imposible, lo habían logrando.

Shion le sonrió radiante, moviendo un poco la cabeza. Y una mariposa negra salió volando desde su hombro, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche. De pronto vio la sangre que cubría el torso de Shion, entonces el rubio ya no pudo mantenerse de pie. Ese fue el momento en el que lo alcanzó entre sus brazos, cayendo ambos sobre la fría e indómita hierba del bosque.

Cuando tocaron el suelo, Shion ya estaba muerto. La oscuridad y el silencio lo consumieron todo mientras una mariposa volaba por el cielo nocturno.

***

Odiaba escalar, escalar no tenía ninguna razón, era algo totalmente inútil, algo que nada le aportaba. A esa conclusión llegó cuando alcanzó su intento número cien en lo que escalar ese árbol raquítico se refería. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero como escalar era algo inútil y que no merecía la pena, su orgullo seguía intacto. Por ello se quedó sentado bajo ese árbol que nada de sombra daba. De todas maneras, calor no tenía, era imposible tener tanto calor con el viento que no paraba de soplar. 

A lo lejos vio como una figura subía entre las pequeñas hierbas, era Sage, no le costó nada diferenciarlo. Ese hombre tenía una atmósfera propia e inconfundible. El anciano Líder lo miró con tranquilidad, quedándose de pie frente a él como una presencia incorpórea. 

—Veo que ha ganado el árbol —comentó con buen humor, con todo el buen humor que a Manigoldo le faltaba.

—No ha ganado —se apresuró a decir Manigoldo—. Sólo es que me he dado cuenta de lo inútil que era intentar escalarlo.

—La verdad es que es bastante inútil intentar escalar un árbol cuyas ramas no podrán soportar tu peso.

Desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado, tenía que cambiar de tema lo antes posible, o se pondría más en ridículo si cabe. No, no le importaba lo que los lemurianos pensaran sobre él. Él no les caía bien, lo había notado nada más que estos lo vieron, y él los lemurianos no le agradaban. Al único que soportaba era a Sage y sólo porque le había ofrecido un techo bajo el que cobijarse. Aunque fuera un techo muy compartido con niños insufribles y anciano idiota.

—¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Sage, con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—Me preguntaba algo sobre lo que ocurrió el día en el que mis padres murieron —contestó.

No era una mentira total, la verdad es que había estado dándole bastantes vueltas a ese hecho en concreto. Sin embargo, seguía sin ser capaz de comprenderlo. Miró a Sage, quien se mostró atento a sus palabras. Era agradable hablar con él, siempre te dedicaba el total de sus pensamientos.

—Mi madre le hizo prometer al Jefe que no me mataría antes de morir, y él lo cumplió —contó, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse—. Podría haberme matado sin ningún problema, pero cumplió su palabra.

Era extraño, pensar que alguien como ese hombre, que había matado a su padre a sangre fría sin darle tiempo a conocer la razón de su muerte. Era extraño pensar que ese hombre había cumplido una promesa como esa.

—Eso es porque tu madre fue inteligente —contestó Sage, eso no fue una novedad, Manigoldo siempre fue consciente de que tan lista llegó a ser su madre. Aunque en los últimos meses, no paraba de dudarlo—. Tu madre hizo hacer una promesa a ese hombre, un tipo particular de promesa que no se puede romper. Le hizo dar su palabra y Manigoldo, no te puedes imaginar que tan poderosa puede resultar esa palabra. Puesto que si ese hombre hubiera incumplido su promesa, una parte de él habría desaparecida. Y la verdad, un buen objetivo para nuestra vida es mantenernos enteros y no ir perdiendo pedazos por incumplir promesas. Aun así, cada uno decide en qué da o deja de dar su palabra.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué ese hombre decidió dar su palabra?—preguntó Manigoldo sin comprenderlo—. No tiene ningún sentido, ¡no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo!

—A eso Manigoldo, no sabría responderte.

***

Su cabeza daba vueltas, el costado le dolía como los mil demonios e incluso así, poco le importaba eso. Lo único que deseaba era ver aparecer por la puerta de esa cochambrosa choza, que se encontraba perdida en mitad del bosque, al mayor idiota de la creación. Y ese idiota no tardó en llegar, goteando, lo miró preocupado y se dio cuenta de que lo que goteaba era agua. Sus pasos empapaban la podrida madera del suelo.

—¿Te has limpiado la sangre antes de venir? —preguntó, sin dirigirle la mirada. 

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan doloroso mirarle?

—Si… —admitió con cierta vergüenza.

No dijo nada, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El de cabellos azules se sentó en ese asqueroso taburete que se encontraba junto a la cama donde estaba él. Esa choca era pequeña, sólo tenía ese cuarto y los únicos muebles que pudieron salvar fueron la cama y la banqueta. El colchón tuvieron que tirarlo, por lo que Manigoldo apañó un colchón para él con la hierba del bosque y unas telas que encontró. No era gran cosa, pero mejor eso que dormir sobre el suelo y más en su condición.

—Dime lo qué has hecho —pidió, mientras apretaba los puños, agarrando la tela que envolvía la hierba del colchón—. Y no me vengas con que no quiero saberlo, porque te aseguro que sí que quiero.

—Los he matado, a todos. —admitió el de pelo azul, con una fría voz—. He erradicado a los míos.

El rubio miró asustado al de pelo azul, pero cuando pudo ver esa consternación en sus ojos, esa incredulidad y arrepentimiento que lo gobernaron, se sintió más tranquilo. En todo momento temió encontrarse con la nada más absoluta, con la falta de emociones, pero no, Manigoldo sentía y esos momentos no estaba bien, en esos momentos ninguno de los dos estaba bien.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shion, con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

—Porque él me lo pidió —respondió Manigoldo frustrado.

—No, que porqué hiciste lo otro —era incapaz de decirlo en alto, de recordarlo.

—Te quiero, por eso lo hice —contestó Manigoldo, ni siquiera él parecía saber que sentir al respecto—. No podía perderte.

Se incorporó con cierta dificultad para acercarse poco a poco al de pelo azul, quien a intuir las intenciones de Shion, se levantó para quedar sentado sobre la cama. A Shion le resultó mucho más sencillo abrazarlo de esa manera, Manigoldo era tan cálido y en esos momentos, él estaba tan frío.

—Sigo enfadado.

—Lo sé.

—No sé cuándo podré perdonarte, no sé si podré perdonarte del todo—y se sentía mal por ello, porque el otro fue capaz de hacerlo, aunque le costó, pudo perdonarlo.

A lo mejor en ese momento el concederle el perdón al otro le resultaba algo imposible e inalcanzable. Mas, puede que conforme pasara el tiempo, acabara siendo capaz de llegar a perdonarlo. Pero, ¿estaba dispuesto a perdonar a alguien que había decidido volverse un asesino aunque la razón hubiera sido él? 

—Te quiero —murmuró el rubio.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Pero en estos momentos, te molería a palos.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Manigoldo, su cuerpo le pesaba y se sentía extraño, algo le advertía que esa sensación le duraría para siempre y eso era incomodo. Miró a Manigoldo de reojo, al principio sintió miedo, pero este se había esfumado, lo que en verdad sentía era incertidumbre.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé —admitió Manigoldo.

Tanteó en busca de la mano se Manigoldo, quien se quedó quieto, estaba tan superado por la situación. Acarició la marca de la mariposa, esa maldita marca que tantos problemas les había dado y que tantos problemas les daría.

—No me van a dejar volver —se lamentó Manigoldo—. Sage me odiará en cuando lo vea.

—Sage nunca podrá odiarte, se pillará un cabreo temible, pero no te odiará —siguió acariciándole la marca a modo de consuelo.

—No quiero decepcionarlo.

Eso le sonó mejor a Shion y fue algo que comprendió. Manigoldo no quería que Sage se enterara jamás de ese pacto, de lo que Manigoldo había hecho, de lo que Manigoldo tendría que hacer. Y Shion lo comprendía y respetaba.

—Entonces no podrás volver hasta que saldes tu deuda —se lamentó Shion.

Todos esos años, se estuvo lamentando por el papel que le tocaría dentro de la aldea y en ese momento, por fin se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía era miedo a fracasar y a decepcionar a los viejos. Era un estúpido, con tantos años para comprenderlo, debía darse cuenta en el peor momento. Quería continuar con Manigoldo, lo amaba de verdad, como nunca había amado a nadie. Y aun así, no podía renunciar a su vida, se sintió dividido, tan dividido que su dolor de cabeza aumentó.

—No podremos volver a vernos hasta entonces —Shion miró incrédulo a Manigoldo, sin comprender qué quería decir—. Yo he sido el que se ha metido en este tremendo berenjenal y yo seré el que salga de él.

—No pienso dejarte solo.

Temía que podría pasarle como lo dejara solo. Temía lo que podría pasarle como lo dejara solo con su nuevo trabajo. Temía que se perdiera a si mismo y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras eso pasaba.

—Los lemurianos no pueden prescindir de ti, eres su futuro Líder —le recordó Manigoldo y eso le dolió.

—¿No quieres que este a tu lado?

—Si, pero ya he sido muy egoísta contigo como para volver a serlo.

Se apretó más a su cuerpo, buscando aumentar la cercanía entre ellos. Es increíble como todos los planes de uno, como toda la pacífica vida que uno se ha imaginado puede irse al traste en unos pocos días. Ya no tendrían esa apacible vida junto a los viejos, a Yuzuriha y a Tokusa, ya no tendrían tantas cosas. Todo se había ido al garete de una manera que jamás habría podido prevenir. A veces la vida te da ese tipo de sorpresas que ya podría ahorrarse. Pero ya se habían lamentado lo suficiente, era hora de dejar de mirar con melancolía el camino recorrido y mirar con decisión al camino que quedaba por recorrer.

—Siempre que me necesites, ya sabes donde encontrarme —cedió Shion, por mucho que quisiera a Manigoldo, no podía permitirse el lujo de dar la espalda a los suyos, de sencillamente desaparecer—. Estaré esperando el día de tu regreso.

—Esperaré el día en el que pueda volver y cumpliremos todo lo que no ha podido ser, te lo prometo.

Puede que con todo lo ocurrido, fuera insano e incluso estúpido el creer en una promesa tan simple como esa. Había tantísimos factores que podrían impedírselo, que serían imposibles de normal. Y sin embargo, en su todavía juventud, con el pequeño resquicio de esperanza que albergaban, se permitieron creer en esa promesa.

—Prometeme que pase lo que pasa, nunca renunciaras a ti mismo —suplicó Shion, aterrado porque no fuera así.

—Te lo prometo.

Se besaron, sabiendo que sería la última vez que se besarían en mucho, mucho tiempo. A ninguno de los dos les gustaban las despedidas y el tener que despedirse de esa manera les fastidió. Pero uno tenía un deber que cumplir con los suyos y otro una deuda que saldar.

Puestos a elegir, el separarse era un mal menor en comparación con lo que podría haberles pasado. 

***

Su humor llevaba unos días muy irascible, tanto que Yuzuriha y Tokusa no paraban de perseguirlo preguntándole qué le ocurría. A lo que él sencillamente los acababa mandando un poco a la mierda. Entonces Yuzuriha se enfadaba, acabando pasando un poco de él, y Tokusa insistía, mucho. Lo que no resultaba bueno para su propio mal humor.

Tras haber tenido a Tokusa persiguiéndolo durante más de una hora, logró por fin despistarlo, colándose por una especie de laberinto natural formado por grandes y puntiagudas rocas. Incluso así, le costó perder del todo a Tokusa, puesto que el fuerte viento que soplaba traía el sonido de su voz. Una vez que dejó de oír a Tokusa, comenzó a caminar con calma entre las rocas, disfrutando del viento que poblaba el lugar, llenándolo de sonidos. Sólo se escuchaba el viento a esas alturas, sólo había piedra y viento, apenas crecían unos pocos matorrales a esas alturas. De pequeños, él y Tokusa comentaban que la montaña era como un gran y robusto señor que con el paso de los años había quedado calvo. Si bien desde su nacimiento conocieron el nombre de la montaña, para ellos le pegaba mejor el nombre de “El monte calvo”.

Sonrió, cuando volviera tendría que pedirle perdón a Tokusa por lo borde que había estado y por haber huido de él. También tendría que disculparse con Yuzuriha por enfadarla. De todas formas, pronto conocerían la noticia y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Esos pocos días que tan largos se le estaban resultado no era más que una cuenta regresiva hasta el gran día en el que definitivamente, su vida cambiaría por completo.

No quería que ese día llegara, ni ahora ni nunca.

Caminó por el monte bajo el brillante Sol cuyo calor quedaba camuflado por el frío viento. Se sorprendió al ver una figura entre ese laberinto de piedra. Sentado sobre una alta piedra no muy puntiaguda, halló a Manigoldo, quien parecía estar ensimismado apreciando el paisaje.

—¿Cómo te has subido ahí? —preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

—Con paciencia —respondió el mayor, sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

—Debiste usar la paciencia de un año —aseguró—, con lo mal que se te da escalar…

—Se me da mal escalar árboles —matizó el de ojos morados—, las piedras no me resultan tan complicadas.

Shion sonrió un poco ante ese hecho tan paradójico que en su vida habría podido sospechar. Era extraño, pero en esas últimas semanas estaban aprendiendo más cosas el uno de el otro, de lo que habían aprendido en todos los años que llevaban juntos.

Se sentó sobre el pedregoso suelo, apoyando su espalda sobre la piedra y mirando hacía la misma dirección en la que miraba Manigoldo. Eso si, sus paisajes eran totalmente distintos.

—¿Qué ves desde ahí? —preguntó Manigoldo.

—Piedras —contestó, remarcando que era algo muy obvio—. ¿Y tú?

—Piedras, un poco de verde y mucho cielo.

Miró hacía arriba, observando el cielo azul carente de nubes, algo que teniendo en cuenta el fuerte viento que soplaba, le resultaba normal. 

—¿Qué te pasa estos días?— preguntó el mayor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Miró hacia el cielo, sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría y qué era aquello que tanto lo molestaba. Pero de ahí a querer hablarlo con alguien, había una gran diferencia. 

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase?

Como se imaginó, Manigoldo no dijo nada al respecto, fue decepcionante. La gracia de Manigoldo residía precisamente en que era alguien imprevisible, que siempre salía por alguna respuesta o acción que nunca se le habría ocurrido barajar. Cuando no cumplía con esa función resultaba aburrido.

—No me respondas con preguntas —habló—. Puede que tenga tiempo, pero no tengo ganas de contemplarte como todo el mundo lo hace, así que dime qué te pasa o mándame a la mierda, pero no me vengas con evasivas —soltó, tan tranquilo que casi daba miedo—. Porque si buscas que te lo acabe sonsacándotelo, significa que quieres hablar de eso y como ya te he dicho, no tengo ganas de tener que darle vueltas a algo que vas a acabar contándome. Así que hazme un favor y ve al grano.

Apartó su mirada del amplio cielo para fijarse en Manigoldo, quien seguía observando el horizonte en la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado cuando llegó. No se había movido ni un ápice, estaba tan tranquilo, algo muy extraño en él. Parecía tan pensativo, tan sumido en sus asuntos internos. Pero no quiso preguntar nada, en esos momentos no estaba como para escuchar las mierdas de otros. Además, sabía que si Manigoldo tuviera que contarle aquello que le molestaba, se lo contaría antes a una piedra que a él.

—Sage me dijo hace unos días que seré el próximo Líder de los lemurianos —soltó, era la primera vez que ponía aquel hecho en palabras.

Tantos días dándole vueltas y ni siquiera se dignó a hablarlo con su abuelo, pese a que este estaba enterado del asunto.

Manigoldo lo miró por primera vez desde que había llegado y por primera vez en años, Shion fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Al parecer la conversación que tuvieron hace unos días, pocas horas después de que Sage le diera la noticia; resultó ser mucho más efectiva de lo esperado a la hora de acercarlos.

—Supongo que si el viejo te ha elegido como su sucesor, será por algo —dijo Manigoldo, visiblemente inseguro respecto a lo que decir sobre el tema—. Aunque no parece que te haga especial ilusión.

—¿Tú me ves como el Líder de los lemurianos?

—Ahora sólo veo un niñito mimado al que le han dado un responsabilidad que no quiere—dijo Manigoldo con total sinceridad y sin una pizca de burla o risa—. Será asunto tuyo ver en qué te conviertes de aquí a unos años.

No pudo sostenerle más la mirada, así que volvió a dirigirla hacía el cielo en el que una blanca nube pasaba veloz empujada por el viento. Jamás podría imaginarse como Líder, desde que Sage le reveló su destino, sintió que el poder elegir sobre su futuro sería un lujo que ya no podría permitirse. Es verdad que nunca pensó sobre lo que haría, pero el saber que podría hacer lo que quisiera, era algo que le calmaba e ilusionaba. De ese momento en adelante, toda su vida iría dirigida por volverse en el Líder de los suyos.

—Deberías mirarme más.

Miró de nuevo a Manigoldo, esa vez de refilón. Había estado tan sumergido en sus lamentaciones que ni se fijó en que el mayor continuó mirándolo. Observó interrogante a Manigoldo, sin comprender qué quería decir con eso.

—Tus ojos son marrones y comunes a más no poder —respondió—. Y sin embargo, son los ojos más comúnmente bonitos que he visto.

***

Sus manos estaban manchadas de una sangre que no era la suya. Sus manos estaban manchadas por una sangre que ojalá fuera la suya. Sus manos estaban manchadas por la sangre de un muerto que no podía estar muerto. Pero lo estaba. Colocó su mano manchada de sangre sobre esa mejilla que debería ser cálida, pero no era cálida, ya no, su calor se estaba perdiendo al igual que su vida se había perdido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en mitad de ese frondoso bosque abrazando a ese cadáver? ¿Cuándo se había secado sus lágrimas? ¿Por qué no lo habían perseguido? Daba igual, porque lo único que importaba era que Shion estaba muerto. Lo único que importaba era que había vuelto por él y había muerto por volver.

Lo único que importaba es que nunca volvería a estar con él, nunca.

Sus bonitos ojos estaban cerrados, ya no se abrirían de nuevo, nunca más lo harían. Nunca más volverían a hacer tantas cosas. Lo miró, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Debía llevarlo con los lemurianos, ahí lo llorarían y lo enterrarían. Ahí lamentarían la perdida de un joven que prometía para ser un gran Líder. Pero ya nunca sabrían que tan buen Líder podría haber sido. Porque lo habían asesinado, porque había ido a salvarlo y había muerto. Porque el tiempo no iba hacía atrás y no podía enmendar su error. Porque recibió una bala en el costado que acabó con todo en segundos.

Ansiaba que esos ojos volvieran a abrirse. Nunca vería más esos ojos de color del otoño.

Ansiaba que le mirada con su amable cara. Nunca volvería a verlo sonreír.

Ansiaba que se enfadara, que le gritara, que le insultara. Ansiaba tanto lo bueno como lo malo de él, porque ansiaba que estuviera vivo. Porque no quería que el tiempo lo volviera en la sombra de lo que fue, como poco a poco le había ocurrido con sus padres. Con los años, sus caras resultaban más y más difusas. Por no hablar de sus voces, las cuales olvidó hace tiempo, por mucho que intentara recordarlas le resultaba imposible. No quería que la voz de Shion desapareciera de sus recuerdos, le daba igual recordarlo sonriendo o gritándole, con tal de por recordar su voz. No quería olvidar el joven rostro de Shion y preguntarse cómo sería dentro de unos años. Quería que estuviera vivo.

Haría cualquier cosa porque estuviera vivo.

Cualquier cosa.

De verdad, cualquier cosa.

Entonces el cuerpo inmóvil de Shion se desvaneció de entre sus brazos, provocando que casi se le saliera el corazón por la boca. A lo mejor era un sueño, a lo mejor todo lo ocurrido era un sueño y cuando se despertara, Shion estaría durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. O él estaría en una asquerosa choza esperando su muerte. Ojalá, por lo menos así Shion seguiría vivo.

Como pasó con sus padres, no era un sueño. Eso si, nada de lo que pasó, tuvo algo que ver con lo ocurrido antaño con sus padres. Ante él, un hombre de cabellos negros sostenía entre sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de Shion. Entre sus brazos, Shion pareció ser tan ligero, como si una pequeña brizna de aire pudiera llevárselo volando. Ese extraño hombre no se manchó por la sangre húmeda que teñía las ropas del rubio.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó carente de emoción, ya ni desconfiar podía.

El hombre le resultó ser familiar, tenía la certeza de haberlo visto antes. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no le sonaba, nunca había visto esa imponente figura de pelo negro, piel blanca como la de un cadáver y ojos vacíos como un pozo sin fondo.

—Tánatos —respondió el hombre con una potente voz procedente de todas partes.

—Nos conocimos el día de la muerte de mis padres, ¿verdad?

Tánatos asintió lentamente. Había escuchado muchas leyendas sobre ese ser, tenía delante suyo al ser que tanto los que una vez fueron los suyos, como los lemurianos empleaban para asustar a los niños y mandarlos pronto a la cama. Ante él estaba la muerte misma, aquella mariposa oscura que se posaba sobre los cadáveres para llevarse su alma. Aquella oscura mariposa que se llevó a sus padres ante su impotente mirada y que se llevaría a Shion sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? —preguntó Tánatos y Manigoldo no supo a qué se refería, llevaba horas sin decir nada coherente, sólo se estuvo lamentado—. ¿Es cierto que harías cualquier cosa por qué volviera a la vida?

—Sí.

Era un error y era totalmente consciente de ello, todos sabían lo que pedía Tánatos por la vida de alguien, era una de las historias más extendidas en esa montaña. Pero era un error que quería asumir, era un error con el que quería vivir porque era un error que le traería de vuelta a Shion.

Tánatos de alguna manera lo sabía, a lo mejor le leyó la mente, o puede que viera en el interior de su alma. A decir verdad, esos detalles le importaban una mierda, lo único que quería de verdad era que Shion estuviera vivo y ese ser delante suyo era el único que podía hacerlo posible. El precio que tuviera que pagar a cambio no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Sabes que si lo revivo tendrás que pagar un precio?

—Sí y es un precio que estoy dispuesto pagar.

—¿Eres consciente de que ese precio te volverá en un asesino, en un exterminador?

—Sí y estoy dispuesto a exterminar a cuantos ordenes con tal de que lo revivas.

—¿Eres consciente de que cuando lo reviva, se despertará tan enfadado que es posible que este un poco violento?

—Revívelo y dejate de mierdas—exigió.

Y Tánatos asintió complacido, gustoso de encontrar a alguien que fuera al grano y no se andará con florituras. Le agradó ese hombre que ansiaba desesperado la vuelta de su persona amada aun sabiendo todo lo que implicaba ese contrato. Aun sabiendo que sería un apestado, que lo temerían y que debería hacer todo lo que él le ordenara.

—Por cierto —habló de pronto Manigoldo—. Antes de que hagas nada, prometeme que no me harás matar nadie que me importe.

Manigoldo había oído muchas historias sobre ese ser y por eso mismo, no quería arriesgarse a que le jugara alguna de sus malas pasadas. Que por la cara de decepción que puso, supuso que llevaba esa idea.

—Odio cuando los humanos le dais tantas vueltas a esas cosas —se lamentó—. Mas tienes mi palabra que no matarás ni dañarás a nadie que te importe.

Esas escuetas palabras aliviaron a Manigoldo. Resultaba increíble lo mucho que estaba cambiando su vida en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Shion había muerto en poco tiempo. Y pronto volvería a estar vivo. Ansiaba que volviera a abrir sus ojos como siempre, ansiaba que esa oscura mariposa reapareciera con su alma. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que vio a Tánatos en su otra forma. Y sintió odio hacía él.

—¡Tú lo mataste!—exclamó, levantándose de golpe, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando había caído de rodillas sobre la hierba, habría sido cuando cargaba el cadáver de Shion—. No debería haber muerto tan pronto por una bala.

—Sí, lo maté —admitió Tánatos sin el más mínimo atisbo de culpa—. Pero permiteme que te diga, que el matarlo poco después de recibir el disparo ha sido por piedad —comentó—. La bala lo habría matado, lo único que he hecho ha sido ahorrarle las horas de sufrimiento —la ira de Manigoldo se aplacó un poco ante esa revelación—. Tu querido amor estaba destinado a morir por salvarte, lo único que he hecho ha sido ahorrarnos tiempo, tanto en su muerte, como en nuestra conversación —sonrió— y en su resurrección.

Su mundo se paró en seco cuando le fue relevado que Shion murió por salvarlo. Durante esas horas tuvo la certeza de que Shion murió por culpa de una bala perdida, por algo inevitable, no porque se interpuso entre él y la bala para salvarlo.

—Revívelo —por mucho que su tono sonó como una exigencia, resultó más una desesperada súplica.

Dolía vivir mientras Shion estaba muerto, pero dolía todavía más tener la certeza de que Shion había muerto por su culpa. Porque él era el que empezó una tonta discusión con Shion, porque fue él el que se marchó enfadado a dar una vuelta, cayendo en una tonta trampa de unos hombres necios. Porque fue por él por lo que Shion se acercó hasta esa aldea y porque fue a él a quien Shion, aun con todo, protegió a costa de su propia vida.  
Ya no más, nunca más volvería a permitir que una persona diera su vida por él. No merecía tanto la pena como para que Shion hubiera muerto por él y por ello, aun sabiendo las consecuencias, haría lo que tenía que hacer y lo devolvería a la vida. Nadie volvería a morir por él, nadie.

El hombre de oscuros cabellos sonrió, evaporándose y convirtiéndose en la oscura mariposa que tanto temían los niños y adultos. Mientras, Shion se quedó flotando, inmóvil en el aire, eso si, volviéndose poco a poco más solido, más presente. La mariposa voló suavemente y con una elegancia impropia de una mariposa común hasta Manigoldo, a quien atravesó, como si fuera simple humo. A Manigoldo le dio igual, ni se percató de la marca con forma de mariposa oscura que comenzó a aparecer en su mano. Lo único que importaba era Shion, a quien tomó entre sus brazos.

Como Tánatos predijo, Shion no vio con buenos ojos eso de que Manigoldo decidiera devolverlo a la vida pagando tan alto costo. Y quien dice que se lo tomo mal, dice que le propinó a Manigoldo una fuerte patada en sus partes nobles. Si antaño le hubieran avisado a Manigoldo que algún día, una patada en los huevos le lograría sacar una sonrisa de satisfacción, no se lo habría creía. Sin embargo, así fue.

***

Ese debería haber sido un día más, un día como otro cualquiera en el que recorrería el territorio que tenía asignado para no encontrar a nadie. Un día común en el que tras su ronda volvería a su casa y besaría a su marido, para luego buscar a su hijo y decirle que había vuelto. Entonces todos cenarían en familia, contándose lo que hicieron durante el día. A lo que ella contaría que había sido una guardia aburrida, como todos los días.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, sobre una piedra en mitad de un rio, apuntando con su escopeta a dos niños rubios que la miraban sin comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando estaba haciendo su guardia, una mariposa oscura pasó a su lado y ella sencillamente la observó porque le pareció bonita. Entonces los vio y tuvo la inútil esperanza de que fueran dos simple niños rubios que se habían alejado de la aldea, algo que en cuanto vio sus puntitos en sus frentes tuvo que desechar. Eran lemurianos, dos simples niños que habían estado intentando pescar peces con un cubo en mitad de un rio. Eran lemurianos y tenía que matarlos. Los miró, estaban aterrados, la niña apenas se podía mover y el niño se puso lentamente delante de ella sin poder disimular el miedo que lo inundaba. 

Si de por si no le causaba ninguna ilusión acabar con la vida de alguien, por muy lemuriano que fuera, el tener que acabar con dos niños asustados le provocaba menos ganas todavía. Sólo eran niños que ningún mal podría hacerle y si los mataba, alguien los lloraría. Y dudaba que esas personas le tuvieran como una heroína o alguien a quien seguir, la verían como la asesina que mató a sangre fría a dos niños que ningún mal le causaron.

Entonces aparató el dedo del gatillo y bajó la escopeta. No quería matarlos, no le causaría ningún placer hacerlo, no le causaría nada bueno para si misma hacerlo. Los suyos aseguraban que los lemurianos eran una horrible plaga que estaba matando a la montaña, si eso era cierto o no, lo desconocía. Sus padres nunca fueron unos fanáticos y ella no quería serlo. Muchos dirían que esos inofensivos niños crecerían y se volverían sus enemigos, pero ella pensaba que se ganaría más enemigos acabando con esos niños. O que si se dedicaba a matar a quienes esos niños querían, obviamente no le tendrían demasiada estima.

—Marcharos —ordenó y los niños salieron corriendo.

El niño se paró un momento, dándose la vuelta para mirarla con sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Gracias.

Los dos se marcharon en el más absoluto de los silencios. Miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie presenció lo ocurrido. No vio al hombre que se ocultaba entre los matorrales, ese que llevaba meses siguiéndola por orden de cierto Jefe, quien esperaba ansioso un error por su parte. Sin duda, ese día se pondría de muy buen humor al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Pero en ese momento, ella no sabía todo lo que provocaría su acción. Lo único que sintió fue una extraña satisfacción consigo misma, por haber elegido por si misma si hacer o no hacer algo. Decidió por si misma no iniciar una cadena de odio dirigida hacía ella por parte de aquellas personas que querían a esos niños.

Fue extraño, pero se sintió feliz por ello, era agradable pensar por si misma.


End file.
